Alyesa Praxon
Biography Early Years(4 BBY to 10 ABY) Alyesa Praxon was born to Imperial Admiral Harman Praxon and Keila Praxon on Naboo. Her family came from one of the Anicent Houses known as the House of Praxon, of Naboo. Her father was a prestigious man who was once a loyal officer in the Galactic Republic now turned Empire, whilst her mother was a Representative of Naboo, working under Queen Kylantha of Naboo. She had a sister named Keira Praxon, who Alyesa didn't know much about due to her sister choosing a different lifestyle than Alyesa. Around 0 ABY, Admiral Praxon was assigned to the Darth Vader's Fleet. He was present when the Empire failed to stop the Alliance from evacuating and was partially responsible for that failure. Due to his lack of patience for failure, Lord Vader force choked Harman out of rage. At the time of his death, Keila Praxon was still on Naboo when she received word that her husband had been killed in action against Rebel Forces. Believing this not to be true, Keila vowed she would discover the truth into her husband's death. She was later informed by Commander Creath who served with her husband onboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor of the truth behind her husband's death. She swore against the Empire and a few months later became a Rebel Alliance operative. During the Galactic Civil War, Keila led many missions for the Alliance, leaving Alyesa primarily with her extended family to be raised on Naboo. As the years passed, she began to show a tremendous passion for caring of others as well as fair representation. She had limited knowledge of her father being apart of the Empire, but knew full well how her mother supported the Alliance. During a visit to Coruscant when she was around 10 and still enrolled in the Legislative Youth Program, she witnessed the horrible act of oppression against non-humans. From that moment on, Alyesa swore that she would help the oppressed and work for a better tomorrow through any means necessary. Besides receiving a royal education, Alyesa was enrolled in the and Apprentice Legislature on Naboo. Around the formation of the New Republic in 5 ABY, Alyesa was finishing up school on Naboo when she received word that she had been accepted to the University of Coruscant where she would major in Galactic Law and minor in Communication. At the age of 18, Alyesa was appointed Executive Senatorial Advisor to the Senator of Naboo. Although the term of the current Senator was coming to an end, she would no doubt be re-elected to the Loris Empire Senate. The growing unrest that emanated from Theed City and the Queen in regards to the activity in the Empire itself. Alyesa took it upon herself to contact the New Republic Senator named Roman Kato and discuss the Naboo system returning to the ways of old, under the New Republic. One of the primary concerns for the people of Naboo was the corruption that the Old Republic had suffered and it was something Alyesa addressed as well as the Queen. With the Queen and nearly the entire Naboo system in full support of breaking ties with the Loris Empire, she made her approach to the New Republic. Over a period of time, Alyesa was starting to make herself a name in the world of politics. Republic Negotiations(11 BBY to 13 BBY) The ways of the New Republic seemed as if it were the right path for the people of Naboo to follow. Although, many shared the concern of greed and war would consume the Republic, Alyesa reassured them that things were different. It took nearly two years of negotiations between the Kingdom of Naboo and the New Republic. Alyesa assisted in the transition from the Empire to the New Republic with the help of Roman Kato and Leia Organa Solo. Then, Minister of State Solo assisted the people of Naboo in understanding the differences between the Old and New Republics, respectively. Many had wondered why Naboo declared themselves independent and a free system and then willingly joined the Republic, mostly to prevent dissolution of peace between the Loris Empire and the Kingdom of Naboo. There were many changes which had to be made to accommodate the Naboo System for joining the Republic, such as amendments to the Constitution itself and trade agreements. When the deal was finally done, there was a massive celebration in Theed City. During the celebration, Alyesa addressed the entire system via the holonet infront of the memorial to Padme Amidala. Senate Election and Xen’Chi War(14 ABY to 16 ABY) *******Information Coming 3-23-2011 Relationships and Family Alyesa was never one for relationships growing up and even when she got old enough to understand relationships on an intimate level, it didn't appeal to her. Her dedication to the people of Naboo, the Republic and democracy as a whole kept her satisfied. *Harman Praxon(Father) - Alyesa didn't know much about her father due to his death at a young age. She had been told he was a man of few words and rarely lost his military bearing in even the most stressful situations. All relevant data on him had been destroyed after his death onboard the SSD Executor. *Keila Praxon(Mother) - She ended up giving her up to extended family on Naboo, so much like her father she knew little about the woman. Much like her father, she knew little about her, except for her dedication to the Rebel Alliance. She never knew what happened to her mother, but it was said she died during a SpecForce Mission to Restuss. She was apart of the infamous Twilight Squadron. *Keira Praxon(Older Sister) - It is unknown the extent of the relationship which Keira and Alyesa shared. It was said that the older Praxon child left home at an early age to explore the galaxy and discover the fast life of a Smuggler. Personality and Traits Alyesa always has done what is best for others without thought of gain for herself. At times, she gave into her more impulsive and stubborn side which she inherited from her mother, but most of the time she would be more calm and collective which came from her father. She learned her passion and dedication not only through school but by her mother's self-sacrifice to the cause of freedom. She is also a very persuasive and extremely empathetic speaker, which is evident in her speeches and her Council work. Her abilities to befriend others is understated, but Alyesa is quick to refuse individuals to get emotionally close to her. Alyesa can read, write and speak: Galactic Basic Standard, Mon Calamarian, Gunganese, High Galactic, Ithorese and Rodese. Category:New Republic Category:Females